There are known floor systems assembled from repeatable elements, in particular terrace floors made of wooden elements or of modified plastics, which require to be dimensioned depending on the floor size, and their assembly is difficult and usually time-consuming. Such systems are not designed for simple, do-it-yourself, repeatable assembly and disassembly.
Polish Patent Application P-388172 discloses a construction of terrace systems, in which drilling holes in a substrate and fixing load-bearing elements of the terrace by means of screws is necessary. In that system, dimensioning of individual floor elements, depending on sizes of the terrace or other substrate being finished, is also necessary. Although the floor elements themselves are “clasped” in a simple manner into connecting members that fix them, however a simple and fast disassembly of the connecting members and other load-bearing elements of the terrace floor is not possible.
German Patent Application DE10323916A1 discloses a system that consists in assembling floor elements by means of profiled connecting members that clip neighbouring floor elements. Connecting members are inserted into holes having suitably adjusted shapes that are drilled in the floor elements. Assembly and disassembly of the system is simple, however the system requires that holes having specific, rather complex shape, should be drilled in elements to be connected. In that system, identical floor elements are used, which makes it impossible to produce diverse floor patterns. Because of a shape of the connecting member that are used, it is also disadvantageous that assembly holes in floor boards are drilled from the bottom side and also from the edge side-thus the holes are visible from a side of the dilatation gaps, which has a negative impact on stability of wooden or wooden-like floor elements. The connecting elements in the system in question do not have any base, which would allow isolating the wooden floor elements from the substrate.